Mockingbird
by Profiler14
Summary: Tony and Ziva comfort their daughter after a bad dream. Future Established Tiva. Fluffiness.


**Mockingbird**

**Hello. Short little fluffiness. Inspired by the lullaby **_**Hush Little Baby **_**but with my own spin on it. **

The street was quiet in the middle of the night, crickets chirped and leaves rustled. Street lights flickered on the deserted street where cars were parked and teenagers walked around aimlessly. Through all the calm and stillness of the night a blood curdling scream could be heard from blocks away from a small house that belonged to a small girl and her federal agent parents.

"AHHH" 3 year-old Ara screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms and legs flailing wildly in her bed.

Upon hearing this, her parents instantly got out of bed and running towards their daughters room with their guns drawn.

They carefully opened the door only to find their daughter crying and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Seeing this, they quickly cleared the room for external danger, force of habit, and slowly crept in her room.

"Zeev" he whispered once they found the source and reason for the scream motioning for her weapon so he could return it to their bedside drawers. "I'll get her some water" he said giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the room with their weapons knowing that if their child was upset Ziva was the one who could calm them down in a minute.

"Ara" she said gently moving closer to her bed "Ara" she repeated and went to stroke her cheek lovingly. However, the moment Ziva's hand came in contact with her daughters cheek she could not even imagine that that level of noise would be possible coming out of such a small child.

"NO!" she screamed "DON'T EAT ME!"

"Tateleh wake up"

"Ima?" she breathed heavily.

"Yes sweetie" she said picking her up and taking her to the rocking chair in her and Tony's bedroom.

"Where's daddy"

"He is getting you some water baby" she said hoping that Tony would be back soon, well with the water, one of the only ways to calm Tony and Ziva's child is being held and a glass of warm water.

"I had a bad dweam"

"I know you did" Ziva said sitting in the rocking chair and holding Ara close to her body and stroking her soft blonde curls. You can't say that Tony and Ziva weren't expected some nightmare after what had happened. It was only two nights ago that Ara had spent the night at McGee's and Abby's and while they were cooking dinner, Ara had got ahold of some case files that Tim had carelessly left on the coffee table. Needless to say the entire team is more careful on where they leave their files behind.

"Shhh its okay baby" Ziva reassured as Ara cried silently. Once her cries had turned into soft whimpers she started to calm down as Ziva looked into her brilliantly green eyes that had turned extra green with tears.

"Do you want me to sing you your song?" she asked as Ara nodded and placed her thumb in her mouth something she only did whenever she needed extra reassurance.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, mama gonna but you a mockingbird._

_And if that mocking bird don't sing, well mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring" _she began

"_And if that diamond ring don't shine-"_

"_Well daddy's gonna buy you a case of wine" _Tony interrupted as he came back in the room with a sippy cup full of water.

"_And if that case of wine gets cracked, well daddy's gonna buy you an unlit match._

_And if that unlit match won't light, daddy's gonna buy you a big red kite" _he sang taking a seat on the stool beside the chair.

"_And if that big red kite falls down, well daddy's gonna dress up like a clown._

_And if that clown gives you a fright, daddy's gonna buy you a can of sprite._

_And if that can of sprite over excites you, well we're gonna play a game of peek-a-boo. _

_And if after playing still you're sad, well your mom and I are probably gonna go mad" _he finished.

"Tony!" she said as she slapped him on the arm.

"What?" he defended "she's asleep isn't she?" he said motioning towards the sleeping toddler.

"I guess"

**REVIEW**

**DFTBA**


End file.
